Cartas de amor para un desenamorado
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Una carta. Una conversación. Solo eso basta para decidir el destino de un desenamorado al ver a la mujer que ama irse con otra. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido KorrAsami pero con Mako aun enamorado de Korra. ANGST.


† **Cartas de amor para un desenamorado. †**

Allí estaba él, sosteniendo aquel sobre que había recibido ese mismo día. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Él se había alejado de todo eso hacía tantos años por el simple capricho de su corazón y, sin embargo, ellas aún querían que fuese parte de sus vidas. Era increíble. Examinó con cuidado la envoltura y vio que con cera, en la abertura, estaba marcado un logo que tenía la tuerca de Industrias Futuro y las olas de la Tribu Agua del sur, sin más, abrió el sobre para ver ahora que le habían escrito, preferible pasar por ello lo antes posible.

" _Invitación para el señor Mako._

 _Buenas tardes, tenemos el gran placer de invitarle a la celebración nupcial de nuestra Avatar Korra y la CEO de Industrias Futuro Asami Sato."_

Una punzada fue lo que sintió su corazón a leer esas palabras escritas con tinta azul cual mar como los ojos de la morena quien se iba a casar y con caligrafía tan elegante y, a su vez, dulce que eran la representación de la no-maestra de ojos verdes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Se supone que su nombre debería estar allí y no el de la joven heredera. Él amaba a la maestra agua, él era el único que podría estar a su lado, aguantar todo por ella y, sin embargo, ella prefirió estar con aquella mecánica que con solo una cara bonita pudo alejar a la tribal de él. Era injusto, simplemente injusto. ¿A caso no sabía lo feliz que ella le hacía? Aún recordada sus citas, su sonrisa, sus gestos tiernos que, ahora, solo Asami podrá disfrutar gracias a sus chantajes y actuación como niña buena.

Mako estaba a punto de tirar la invitación pues no quería saber más y herir su corazón con la felicidad que podría ser suya cuando, sin embargo, en la parte de atrás, identificó una caligrafía algo brusca y firme que hizo que su estómago se contrajera de la emoción. Era la letra de Korra. ¿Le había escrito algo? ¿A él? ¿Y si no quería casarse con Asami?, ¿Y si en secreto quería que fuera para rescatarla? Sabía que sus pensamientos eran absurdos e incoherentes, pero en ese momento la emoción que sintió era mayor como para dejarlo pensar con claridad y, sin dudarlo, volteó la hoja y empezó a leer las palabras de la Avatar.

" _Hola, Mako, espero que leas esto antes de tirar la invitación que Asami y yo te mandamos... ¿Podrías contestar el teléfono?"_

Aquellas palabras se le hicieron algo extrañas al maestro fuego, ¿A caso era una broma? ¿Solamente Korra le había escrito eso solo para decirle que contestara el maldito teléfono? ¿¡Es que acaso se deleitaba haciéndolo sufrir con la esperanza de que le dijera que le amaba!?

Mako, indignado, arrugó el papel reduciéndolo en tamaño y, con fuerza, lo tiró al cesto de basura que tenía más cerca cuando, de repente, escuchó su teléfono sonar. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se alzaron, ¿Sería coincidencia que su teléfono sonase exactamente en el momento que leyó las palabras que Korra le dirigía? Dudó un momento pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de que aquello solo fuese una broma, pero al final, se encaminó con paso lento hacia la mesita donde yacía el aparato largo y tomó la bocina en forma de cono mientras alzaba el objeto para que el micrófono en forma de pico de pato haciendo una "o" quedase a la altura de su boca y así su voz llegase hasta su interlocutor.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo dudoso el maestro fuego.

— ¿Mako? — Logró escuchar del otro lado.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sintió su estómago encogerse en su lugar con tanta fuerza que casi le dio nauseas, un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca y su corazón empezó a latir con locura. Esa voz, esa angelical voz que escuchaba cada vez que se dormía, esa voz con la que fantaseó tanto años atrás volvía a dirigirle la palabra. Era la voz de Korra. Tenía un toque algo más grave, pues se notaba que los años habían pasado ya, pero no perdía ese toque infantil que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Korra...? — Preguntó el joven cejudo con el corazón en la garganta, rogándole a los espíritus que aquello no fuese uno de sus tantos sueños.

— Al parecer leíste la carta... me alegro que me cogieras el teléfono. — Y, así, con esas palabras, el mundo rosa del detective se vino abajo asegurándole que, en efecto, no era un sueño sino una realidad. Una muy cruel realidad.

— ¿Solo para eso llamaste? — Espetó Mako con tono enojado sintiendo como la ira crecía por sus venas.

— Wow, wow, para allí. — Le advirtió la Avatar quién estaba del otro lado. — No te llamé para pelear.

— ¿Y para qué fue? ¿Para restregarme en la cara que te vas a casar con esa niña millonaria? — Gruñó el maestro fuego casi escupiendo su propio elemento.

— Oye, esa "niña millonaria" es Asami y déjame recordarte que fue amiga tuya y es mi prometida. — Le reprendió la maestra agua tratando de controlar su ira. — Pero no, no te estoy hablando por ello, sí tiene que ver con nosotras, pero no con nuestra boda.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Interrogó Mako sin tacto alguno, su mente estaba siendo controlada por el enojo y la envidia.

— Solo quiero pedirte perdón. — Korra era una persona impredecible, eso lo sabía de antemano él, pero aquello no se lo venía venir ni en mil millones de años.

¿Korra pidiéndole perdón? ¿La Avatar Korra disculpándose? ¿Con él? No, no era posible, Korra era muchas cosas, una mujer caritativa, amable, algo tosca en ocasiones, volátil y demás, pero era extraña la ocasión en la que pedía disculpas y, hasta donde él sabía, y aunque odiase admitirlo, la única con la cual la maestra agua se disculpaba cuando hacía alguna falta era con Asami Sato y con su maestro Tenzin.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Soltó incrédulo el maestro fuego.

— Sé lo que sientes aún por mí, Mako, Bolin nos los dijo todo. — Explicó la morena con tono serio pero relajado.

— Bolin... — Refunfuñó el chico de cejas extrañas, ¿Cuándo aprendería que su hermano jamás le guardaba ningún secreto?

— No te enfades con él, Bo solo quería ayudar... ayudarnos... a los tres... para que seas del grupo de nuevo. — Dijo Korra suavemente para no meter en problemas a su amigo.

— Sabes que nosotros no podemos volver a ser como antes, y menos ahora que sabes que aún te sigo queriendo. — Soltó Mako al fin sintiéndose liberado de una carga, pero siendo apresado por una mano invisible llamada envidia e ira.

— Lo sé y por eso quiero pedirte perdón. — Reiteró la Avatar con firmeza. — Quiero disculparme por no amarte a ti y sí a Asami.

— No digas su nombre... — Dijo Mako con tono gutural, ¿Desde cuándo el nombre de Asami Sato le provocaba ese sentimiento?

— ¡Lo tengo que decir, Mako! — Alzó la voz Korra ante la negativa de su, para ella, amigo.

— ¡Qué no lo digas! — Rogó el maestro fuego, le dolía eso, le lastimaba el que la mujer que amaba le pidiese disculpas por amar a otra.

— ¡Perdón por haberme enamorado de Asami Sato y no de ti! — Graznó finalmente la maestra agua sacando todo lo que había guardado en su pecho.

El silencio que hubo después pareció eterno, Mako solo sostenía con cierta rabia el teléfono tan fuerte que sus nudillos empezaron a pintarse de blanco, sus ojos estabas entrecerrados, su ceño fruncido y sus dientes castañeteaban entre sí. La discusión que tanto temía había llegado, la última vez que Korra y él habían tenido esa charla ambos terminaron en muy malos términos pues, la morena quería saber el motivo de su enojo ante la relación que tenía con la mecánica y el maestro fuego no le daba las respuestas que ella necesitaba. Mako se alejó de todo eso para evitarse ese dolor envolviéndose entre sus recuerdos de cuando aún era algo para Korra, arrullándose cada noche con la esperanza de que algún día la Avatar se cansara de Asami y se presentara a su puerta diciéndole que lo amaba aún y que jamás debió dejarlo ir y hubiese preferido morir con engaños e ilusiones que enfrentarse con la cruel realidad. Korra no lo amaba y no lo volvería a amar como él quería que lo hiciera.

— Mako... yo... — Se escuchó desde la otra línea y eso hizo que el maestro fuego volviese al mundo físico.

— No hables. — Le ordenó cortantemente el detective aguantando toda esa oleada de sentimientos que no podía definir.

— Tengo que hacerlo. — Se interpuso Korra firme, como era ella. — No puedo dejar que esto acabe así, no puedo permitir que te sigas lastimando, no puedo seguir hiriéndote de esta forma.

— ¿No me quieres herir? — Soltó con falsa ironía el cejudo entre risas. — No te cases con Asami.

— Mako, sabes que no puedo cumplir eso. — Contestó cansada Korra.

— ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó más para sí mismo que para la persona del otro lado de la línea el joven de ojos dorados. — Ah, cierto, porque ella te extorsionó usando la muerte de su padre para hacerte sentir culpable y así quedarse contigo. Hizo que la culpa te carcomiera viva y, así, cuando estuviste cerca de ella solo le bastó con hacerte ojitos para que ya te estuvieses acostando con ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? — Susurró la morena aguantando las ganas de decirle a su "amigo" todas esas palabras que había aprendido con Asami en el taller mecánico de Industrias Futuro.

— Sí, eso es lo que creo. — Sentenció el detective.

— Vale, ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo yo? — Preguntó Korra haciendo que su amigo se extrañase al no ver una reacción arisca por parte de la Avatar, cualquier persona que se metiese o hablase mal de su novia terminaba en el hospital o con traumas psicológicos de por vida.

— ¿Qué? — Se interesó Mako más por inercia que por curiosidad.

— Creo que ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado después de que Zaheer me envenenara, ¿Dónde estaba tú, Mako? Ah, cierto, trabajando en la jefatura porque, claro estaba, tu trabajo era más importante. — Aquello se sintió como un balde agua fría y su conciencia reforzó la afirmación de la Avatar.

En efecto, después de unas semanas que vencieran a Zaheer y Korra terminase en silla de ruedas, él se dedicó a su trabajo porque, en ese entonces, aquello era en lo que enfocaba toda su atención, en su sueño de ser detective y la mano derecha de Lin BeiFong.

— Estaba ocupado, no tenía tiempo para... — Pero la excusa del joven maestro fuego fue interrumpida por una carcajada por parte de la Avatar.

— Cierto, no tenías tiempo, lo sé. — Dijo sarcásticamente la maestra agua.

— Yo no era Asami quien podía faltar a su puesto, yo era un empleado, no un jefe. — Se defendió vivazmente Mako frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? — Soltó la Avatar con el mismo tono anterior. — Obviamente los jefes no tienen toneladas de papeles que revisar, juntas a las cuales asistir, personas que atender, guiar y demás cosas.

— Korra yo... — Trató de hablar el detective, pero de nuevo la maestra agua se lo impidió.

— Mako, la compañía de Asami apenas se estaba recuperado del ataque de Varrick, por estar conmigo ella perdió inversionistas, dinero, empleados y demás cosas. No asistió a juntas y puso en riesgo la empresa de su padre, su empresa, algo en lo que invirtió años de su vida para colocarla donde estaba por mí, ¡Casi quedó en la ruina por pagarle a los mejores médicos para mí! ¡No durmió por meses cuidando de mí! ¡Abrazándome cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Dándome fuerzas para no caer en un abismo sin fondo! — Explotó finamente la Korra entre llanto. Estaba llorando, Mako la había hecho llorar y eso era algo que él no se perdonaría jamás. — Ella fue tan buena conmigo, tan amable, tan sincera que... que... no pude no enamorarme de ella...

» De su belleza, su sonrisa, su hermoso caminar, esa manera tan linda en la que frunce el ceño cuando se enoja, de su hábito de ponerse el dedo sobre la barbilla mientras piensa y de toda y cada una de sus facciones y costumbres... Cuando estamos juntas me siento feliz, completa, relajada, ella es mi completo, me alma gemela, mi ying.

— Yo también lo era. — Soltó el maestro fuego con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

— No, Mako... — Negó la morena con voz ahogada. — Nosotros jamás nos complementamos. Fuimos felices las primeras semanas y de eso no hay duda... Pero después tú te empeñaste en tu trabajo y yo en el mío. Peleábamos y discutíamos más veces que siendo una pareja tal cual.

— Pero siempre lo arreglábamos. — Chilló el detective.

— No y lo sabes. Siempre querías cuidarme de todo mal y eso lo agradecía, pero no puedes mantenerme al margen de todas las heridas.

— ¿Y Asami sí? ¿A caso ella te cuida? ¿Te protege tan bien como yo? — Interrogó el detective.

— Asami me cuida y yo la cuido, ella sabe que puedo cuidarme sola y, a pesar de que se preocupa por mí, no me trata de amarrar como una niña pequeña. Ella no duda al decirme que estoy mal en algo a pesar de que sabe cómo es mi carácter, se mantiene firme y no titubea cuando se trata de mí. Ella siempre está a mi lado sin dudarlo y me sigue a pesar de que esté haciendo algo estúpido porque sabe que si lo hago sola, terminaré en problemas. Eso es lo que amo de ella. — Explicó la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De nuevo, se hizo un silencio que fue eterno e incómodo para ambos, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y era tan voluminosa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo si se quisiese.

— Mako... no quiero que esto termine. — Rompió el ambiente Korra, como al parecer ya era costumbre. — Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, digo... queremos seguir siendo tus amigas.

— ¿Queremos? — Repitió dudoso el maestro fuego.

— A pesar de todas las estupideces que le dijiste a Asami, ella aún te quiere y ella mejor que nadie sabe cómo es tener un corazón roto... principalmente porque ambos nos encargamos de rompérselo hace tantos años atrás cuando cometí el error de besarte. — _«Error»,_ esa fue la única frase que entendió el maestro fuego y la cual se encargó de destruir su mundo.

— ¿Error? ¿Dices que lo nuestro fue un error? — Graznó enojado Mako.

— Sí, lo fue. Tú estabas con Asami y yo era una niña caprichosa que solo te quería para sí porque eras un niño bonito. Jamás nos llegamos a conocer a fondo, Mako y lo sabes. — Explicó Korra paciente.

— ¿Y a Asami sí? — Espetó el detective sin mucha sutileza.

— Estuve coqueteando con ella por un período de tres años básicamente, la llegue a conocer a un nivel que nadie más pudo. No estoy con ella porque después de dos citas supe que era la indicada. Estoy con ella porque la conocí y me enamoré de lo que vi. — Ya, no podía más, no iba a seguir hablando con ella, sus palabras le lastimaban y no creía poder aguantar un minuto más.

— ¿Sabes, Korra? Ya basta. — Terminó el joven detective. — Me agradó nuestra charla, pero no soporto más escucharte hablar de lo perfecta que es Asami. ¿Por qué no te largas con ella de una buena vez y me dejas morir en paz?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? — El tono tristón que usó la morena hirió más a Mako, pero no tanto como lo hacía escuchar a la mujer que amaba estar tan enamorada de otra.

— Sí. — Soltó el maestro fuego fríamente.

— Vale... supongo que éste es el adiós. — Comentó la Avatar con melancolía.

— Sí. — Afirmó el ceñudo aguantando el llanto.

— En ese caso, adiós, Mako... — Se despidió definitivamente Korra con una lagrima correr sus mejilla, lagrima que Mako jamás vio, pero sí sintió. — Espero que algún día dejes de ser tan egoísta y realmente honres el amor que sientes por mí y seas feliz por mí porque eso es lo que es Asami para mí, mi felicidad.

— Adiós, Korra. — Se despidió Mako.

— Hasta nunca. — Le correspondió Korra antes de colgar.

A la semana siguiente la boda de la Avatar Korra y la CEO Asami Sato se celebró con alegría y jocosidad, pero mientras todos reían y celebraban, un joven detective se subía a una silla y colocaba su cuello alrededor de una bufanda roja que era lo único que su padre le había dejado antes de morir, miró una foto de sus dos amigas y su hermano que sostenía con una mano y, sin pensarlo, la quemó en el acto y se dejó caer de la silla que impedía que la bufanda le privara de aire.

Cuando Korra y Asami daban el "acepto" para ser oficialmente una pareja casada, Mako exhalaba su último alimento antes de caer en la oscuridad total, bajo sus pies yacía la carta que dio por concluir con su vida, la invitación de la boda de las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas y, junto a ella, una última carta de que le era dedicada a Korra cuyo título era: "Una carta de amor para una desenamorada" pues, él aún la amaba, pero estaba claro que su felicidad era con otra y, eso, era algo que el detective no podría soportar mientras viviera.


End file.
